Treibgut (4.08)
"Treibgut" (Originaltitel: "Distant Past") ist die 77.Folge von "Desperate Housewives" und wurde in Deutschland zum ersten Mal am 09.04.2008 auf ProSieben ausgestrahlt. In den USA lief die Episode erstmals am 25.11.2007 auf dem Sender ABC. Inhaltsangabe Carlos trifft sich mit Gaby, da er wegen des vermeintlichen Tods von Victor ein schlechtes Gewissen hat. Er will sich der Polizei stellen, doch Gaby redet ihm das aus. Sie erklärt ihm, dass Victor sie umgebracht hätte, wenn sie ihn nicht ins Wasser geschubst hätten, und daher kein schlechtes Gewissen nötig sei. Außerdem solle er sie nicht mehr anrufen, damit kein Verdacht aufkomme. Kurz darauf sieht man, wie Victor an einen Strand gespült wird, offensichtlich bewusstlos – ob er noch lebt, wird nicht klar. Mike leidet indessen weiterhin an seiner Tablettensucht. Als er seinen Dealer anruft, um neue Schmerzmittel zu bekommen, macht der ihm klar, dass er erst wieder Tabletten bekommt, wenn er seine Schulden bei ihm bezahlt. Mike verspricht, das Geld zu besorgen. Zur selben Zeit kommt Julie von ihrem Date mit einem gepiercten, älteren Jungen zurück, das ihre besorgte Mutter Susan jäh unterbricht. Julie ist genervt. Bree bemüht sich sehr, bei ihrem neuen Sohn bzw. Enkel Benjamin alles besser zu machen, und möchte ihn nun die Nacht über im gemeinsamen Ehebett schlafen lassen, da sie gelesen hat, dass es für den Schlaf der Babys förderlich sei. Orson kann dadurch jedoch nachts kein Auge zu machen, was seine Arbeit beeinflusst. Außerdem sieht er nicht ein, warum sein Sexleben darunter leiden sollte, dass Bree ihren Sohn nicht wie andere Eltern am Abend in eine Wiege legen möchte. Also beschließt er vorab in einem anderen Zimmer zu schlafen. Während die beiden sich beim Mittagessen unterhalten, äußert Bree in Andrews Gegenwart, dass sie ihre Fehler mit dem neuen Baby wiedergutmachen will, was Andrew übel aufstößt. Er fühlt sich verletzt, doch Bree bemerkt das nicht. Lynette macht sich große Sorgen um ihre Mutter, die nach ihrem Verschwinden nicht mehr auffindbar ist. Tom beruhigt sie und meint, sie solle kein schlechtes Gewissen habe, da ihre Mutter sich schon durchschlagen werde. Mikes Drogendealer Barrett taucht bei den Delfinos zu Hause auf, um an sein Geld zu kommen. Mike ist jedoch nicht da und gegenüber Susan äußert Barrett, dass er noch Geld von Mike bekommt, da er ihm bei einem Klempnerjob geholfen hat. Als Susan erfährt, dass Barrett aufs College geht und Medizin studieren will, ist sie begeistert von dem gut aussehenden, jungen Mann und beschließt, ihn mit Julie zu verkuppeln. Sie lädt ihn folglich für den nächsten Tag erneut ein. Bree wendet sich nach ihrem Streit mit Orson an Tom und fragt ihn, wie er und Lynette das Problem von im Ehebett schlafenden Kindern damals gelöst haben. Er gibt ihr den Tipp, kreativer zu werden, was das Sexleben angeht, und dieses nicht nur auf das Schlafzimmer zu beschränken. Bree ist peinlich berührt von Toms Offenheit, nimmt sich seinen Rat aber zu Herzen und besucht Orson später auf seiner Arbeit nur mit einem Mantel bekleidet. Mike hilft Adam mit einem kaputten Spülbecken und beobachtet dabei, wie eine fremde Frau bei ihm auftaucht, die offensichtlich eine Affäre mit ihm hatte und diese wieder aufnehmen will. Adam schickt sie weg und bittet Mike, seiner Frau Katherine nichts davon zu erzählen. Im Gegenzug erpresst Mike Adam dazu, dass er ihm Schmerzmittel für seine Schulter besorgt, wohl wissend, dass dies Adam seinen Job kosten könnte, da dieser immerhin nur Frauenarzt ist. Adam sucht also Orson auf und erpresst diesen wiederum mit seinem Wissen um die wahre Mutter von Brees Baby. Orson sucht Mike auf und überreicht ihm das Rezept. Er empfiehlt ihm jedoch gleichzeitig, einen richtigen Arzt aufzusuchen, wenn er weiterhin anhaltende Schmerzen haben sollte. Mike äußert, dass seine Schmerzen noch von dem Vorfall stammen, als er damals angefahren wurde – von Orson, was er jedoch nicht weiß. Orson wird hellhörig und verabschiedet sich. Lynette wird von ihrem ehemaligen Stiefvater Glen aufgesucht, den sie seit circa 30 Jahren nicht gesehen hat. Beide sind überglücklich einander wieder zu sehen. Lynette hat ihrer Mutter immer noch nicht wirklich verziehen, dass Glen sie damals verlassen hatte, weil sie ihn betrog, da er der erste wirklich richtige Vater für Lynette war. Glen erzählt ihr, dass ihre Mutter Stella sich bei ihm gemeldet hat, um an Geld zu kommen. Er will mit ihr gemeinsam in den Park zur Geldübergabe gehen, damit sie ihre Mutter, die die vorige Nacht in einem gestohlenen Auto übernachtet hat, zur Vernunft bringen kann. Als Bree von ihrem Besuch bei Orson zurückkommt, sieht sie, wie Andrew seine Sachen in sein Auto packt und wegfahren will. Sie fragt ihn, was los sei, und er erklärt ihr, dass er ausziehen wird, da er sich zu Hause mit ihrer neuen perfekten Familie wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühlt. Bree ist geschockt und Andrew fährt davon. Später besucht sie ihn in seiner heruntergekommenen Wohnung und bringt ihm Essen. Sie sprechen sich aus und Andrew äußert seine Enttäuschung darüber, dass seine Mutter nicht bemerkt bzw. sich nicht dazu geäußert hat, dass er sein Leben in den letzten Wochen und Monaten so umgekrempelt hat, weil sie zu beschäftigt mit dem neuen Baby gewesen sei. Er erklärt ihr jedoch auch, dass er ihr schon vor langer Zeit verziehen hat, dass sie ihn damals am Straßenrand ausgesetzt hat, da es ihn dazu gebracht hat, sein Leben zu verändern. Sie sei nur zu beschäftigt gewesen, das zu merken. Bree ist gerührt. Als Mike nach Hause kommt, erzählt Susan ihm im Halbschlaf, dass Barrett bei ihnen zu Besuch war, woraufhin Mike diesen sofort anruft und ihm klarmacht, dass er ihn nie wieder zu Hause aufsuchen soll. Am nächsten Tag ist er jedoch trotzdem dort und unterhält sich blendend mit Julie. Mike will ihn hinauswerfen, doch Barrett droht damit, seiner Frau von den Tabletten zu erzählen. Zunächst schweigt Mike, aber kurz darauf stürmt er in die Küche und erzählt Susan, dass Barrett ein Drogendealer ist, woraufhin diese ihn sofort aus dem Haus wirft. Ihr erklärt Mike, dass es schon lange her sei, dass er die Tabletten bekommen hat, mittlerweile aber keine mehr nimmt. Später spricht Susan mit Julie darüber, die sich wundert, wo ihr Date abgeblieben ist. Sie erzählt ihrer Mutter, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, dass Mike wirklich aufgehört hat, da sie ihn am Morgen in der Apotheke gesehen hat, als er Tabletten abholte... Später fragt Susan Mike nach den Schmerzen und er betont, es sei wieder alles in Ordnung. Kurz darauf beobachtet sie jedoch, wie er an sein Auto geht. Als sie nachsieht, entdeckt sie dort im Handschuhfach Schmerztabletten, die von Orson Hodge verschrieben wurden. Gaby wird von der Polizei aufgesucht, die Victors Boot gefunden hat. Da alle Fingerabdrücke etc. beseitigt wurden, gehen sie von einem Mordversuch aus. Daraufhin bekommt Carlos erneut Angst und will sich der Polizei stellen. Doch Gaby verpasst ihm Schlaftabletten, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Während Carlos langsam müde wird, taucht plötzlich erneut die Polizei auf. Sie befragen sie zu einem Anruf, den sie von Edie bekommen haben, die ihnen erzählt hat, dass Gaby eine Affäre mit ihrem Ex-Mann hatte und es deshalb wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie Victor umgebracht habe. Während Gaby versucht, sie abzuwimmeln, erhält einer der beiden Polizisten einen Anruf, dass Victor gefunden wurde und bis auf kleinere Schrammen wohlauf ist. Sie besuchen ihn im Krankenhaus, wo er sich an nichts erinnern kann, seit er wieder in Fairview war. Gaby ist froh und schickt die Polizisten weg. Als die jedoch verschwunden sind, macht ihr Victor klar, dass er sehr wohl noch weiß, was passiert ist und das nicht ohne Folgen bleiben wird... Glen und Lynette warten im Auto vor dem Park auf das Erscheinen von Stella. Als die bei der Geldübergabe entdeckt, dass Lynette im Auto sitzt, will sie weglaufen, doch Lynette holt sie ein. Sie erklärt ihr, dass sie wieder bei ihr einziehen soll. Die Mutter kommt jedoch nicht damit klar, dass Lynette ihr wegen ihrer Kindheit noch so böse ist. Daraufhin äußert Glen, dass er ihre Mutter nicht verlassen hat, weil die ihn betrogen hatte, sondern weil er schwul ist. Das ändert vieles für Lynette, da sie ihrer Mutter jahrelang Vorwürfe gemacht hat, dass diese die einzige Familie zerstört hatte, in der sie sich wohl gefühlt hat. Sie gehen zu Glen nach Hause, wo Lynette ihre Mutter weiterhin überreden will, zu ihr zu ziehen, da sich ihre Beziehung so gebessert hat. Stella will dies jedoch nicht erneut riskieren und beschließt gemeinsam mit Glen stattdessen bei ihm einzuziehen, da der sich ohnehin einsam fühlt. Die beiden verstehen sich immer noch sehr gut und Lynette scheint glücklich darüber. Abschließende Worte von Mary Alice Die Vergangenheit liegt nie wirklich hinter uns: Geister lauern in den Schatten und wollen uns an die Entscheidungen erinnern, die wir getroffen haben. Doch wenn wir zurückschauen, dann finden wir vielleicht einen alten Freund mit offenen Armen, oder einen alten Feind mit einem geheimen Plan, oder einen erwachsenen Sohn mit einem verzeihendem Herzen. Leider weigern sich einige von uns zurückzuschauen und verstehen nicht, dass der, der die Vergangenheit leugnet, dazu verdammt ist, sie zu wiederholen.''